The Simpsons: Bartman Returns
The Simpsons is Based of the comics of Bartman by Matt Groening. The game on Nintendo Entertainment System and Sega Game Gear, before the sequel of The Simpsons: Bartman meets Radioactive man in 1992. When Bart and Milhouse reads the comic book what happen to Radioactive Man getting killed off on the next issue in the Treehouse at Night... Fallout Boy came to meet them (Again before meeting Bart) and talks about Radioactive Man has been defeated by General Egghead's Enemies, The Fracker, Petroleus Rex, Charcoal Briquette and Old King Coal at the Swamp Hag Junkward of Doom. He said to Bart and Milhouse he needs our help to find the Revive Lift Hero in Swamp Hag Junkward of Doom where Radioactive Man was there being killed to make his returning back from the dead. This is for Job for Bartman and Houseboy to Save the World and Stop the Villains once and for all while Egghead Unleashes them with the Eggpire. The Logo is not yet been published as a Fan Made Game. This Fan Made Game Demo and Prototype has not yet released until sooner. Characters * Bart Simpson/Bartman (Playable) * Milhouse Van Houten/Sidekick House Boy (Playable) * Radioactive Man (Playable) * Fallout Boy (Playable) * Santa's Little Helper/Super Dog (Support Character) * Dr Crabs * General Egghead * Pencil Guy * Old King Coal * Petroleus Rex * Squirrel Girl * The Fracker * Badgerine * Charcoal Briquette * Citizen Solar * Wind Lad * Seymour Skinner (Cameo, Billboard of Steamed Hams) * Superintendent Chalmers (Cameo, Billboard of Steamed Hams) * Sideshow Bob as a Joker (Cameo) * Mr. Burns (Cameo) * Smithers (Cameo) * Homer Simpson (Beginning and Ending) * Marge Simpson (Cameo Ending) * Lisa Simpson (Cameo Ending) * Maggie Simpson (Cameo Ending) * Grandpa Simpson (Cameo Ending) Worlds There's only 8 Worlds, 6 Special Stages of Limbo Zones and 48 Acts * Swamp Hag Junkward of Doom * Building Town City * Shelbyville Casino * The Water Logged Lair of Dr. Crab * Art Museum of Pencil Guy * Hot Lava Spring * Hong Frosty Lair * General Egghead's Planet Egg Note * Bartman known as Bart Simpson, can fight, defend and uses a Slingshot to Shoot and Aim at the Enemy * Houseboy known as Milhouse Van Houten, can fight, defend and uses a Boomerang to throw and Aim at the Enemy * Radioadvice Man, can fight, defend and get stronger with maximum power * Fallout Boy, can fight and defend Trivia * It was in the 90's when Bart's Shirt was colored Light Blue. * General Egghead is sort of like Dr. Eggman's form from Sonic The Hedgehog Series. * It uses the Intro on Flashback of the Episode of The Simpsons Season 25 Married to the Blob while Radioadvice Man dies And In the return of his from The Simpsons: Tapped Out. * The Title Parody is a Movie of Batman Returns. * On the First Preview, There was an Easter Egg Hunter in Building Town City on top of the Billboard of Seymour Skinner and Superintendent Chalmers in Streamed Hams. * Still Few Easter Egg Hunter, soon. Snapshots/Gallery Bartman Returns Title Screen.png|The First Title Screen Bartman_returns_preview_1_by_mighty355-dcqjzc9.png Bartman Returns Preview Two.png|Back to the old memories in Swamp Hag Junkward of Doom Bartman vs the Eggpire.png|Bartman vs the Eggpire, Made By Boogeyboy1 Bartman_and_Houseboy_TS_BR.png Category:Gaming Category:Games Category:The Simpsons Bartman Returns Category:Upcoming